This invention relates to an amusement device. More particularly, this invention relates to a manipulative puzzle having a series of rotatably connected prism-shaped parts for forming various shapes.
Manipulative puzzles have recently been very popular with people of all ages, especially children. To be popular, the design of these amusement devices must capture the interest of the player, must challenge the player's intellectual curiosity and maintain that curiosity for a reasonable amount of time, must be entertaining for various age groups, and must be durable and relatively simple in design to be long-lasting and safe.